Fiasco: Story of the Lost Ones
by King Aztek
Summary: This is a fanfic slightly based off of the Heroes TV show. It uses anthromorphic characters, however.
1. Prologue

I'A tall German shepherd walked down a barren road. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a pair of working boots. He looked like the kind of guy that you your children to stay away from. His face wore a large scar on its cheek, and he hand a definite murderous look on his face. In his left hand was a rusty Desert Eagle. He eyes were set on a large, tan house down the street. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and got a closer look at the house. An older-looking tabby cat, wearing a business suit, was walking toward a black Ford Mustang. He had a couple papers in his hand and he had a determined look on his face. The dog quickly sprinted toward a bunch of bushes near the cat's house. He pushed a large hole thru one of the bushes to get a better look at things.

The cat's house was an elegant and sparkled with marvel. The windows were clear, the yard had the greenest grass in the whole neighborhood, and maids, gardeners, and workmen, could be seen running around tending to the house. The dog growled with livid envy. He pulled out his pistol and pushed a small button on it, activating an aiming laser. He took aim at the cat, who was opening his car door. Suddenly the cat stopped, closed the door, and looked around. The dog quickly put the gun away and ducked deeper into the bushes. The cat simply took a deep breath, looked in the sky and said:

"Ah. What a beautiful day. Its days like this when I'm happy to be alive….."

The dog quickly took advantage of the cat's daydreaming, and as soon as he finished speaking, whipped out his Desert Eagle, put a little red dot on the cat's head, and pulled trigger.

_**POP!!!**_

The cat's mustang was now covered in blood and brain matter. The cold, dead body of the tabby lay on the ground, unable to think. The slips of paper that he had in his hand floated thru the air, like the leaves of an oak tree in the middle of autumn.

The assassin quickly picked up the cat's papers. They were a sprinkled a bit with red blood, but they were still somewhat readable:

Dear President of the Kingdom of Maturius,

I am very concerned with the well-being of my feline brethren. As you know, the street gangs known as the "Dogs of Death" are spreading havoc in our entire nation of Maturius. In all the cities of our nation, this band of criminals has been exterminating those of feline blood, (better known as cats). I am concerned; for my people are terrified even go outdoors in fear of being attacked!!! It makes me want to break down into tears when these savages glorify the horrible genocide and cruel experimentation of felines 15 years ago in the violent gang war which eventually broke out into in all out Civil War which killed millions. As you know, this brutal struggle also had the massive involvement of the infamous "Dogs of Death". I am asking, begging, and pleading you to take action against this horrible group before they perform more atrocities against the land of Maturius. President, we have unified all the lands on this planet into one kingdom, we have destroyed other organizations built on the fall of our great kingdom, and I know we can stop this menace. Please take immediate action against this horrible threat.

Sincerely,

**Mark Kingston**

The assassin laughed to himself when he was finished reading the letter. He ripped in to tiny shreds and threw it into the air. He turned around and looked at his victim. He laughed again, and out his Eagle back in its holster. He then walked back down the barren road, with a content smile on his face.

The last thing the cat ever saw was a large piece of old paper floating down onto his blood-covered face.


	2. Chapter 1: Logan Kross

Walking down the street was a young lion. He hadn't grown into his mane yet, but he still was decently handsome. He had golden fur, yellow eyes that glowed with mystery. He was dressed in a tacky fast-food uniform, and looked extremely tired. In his pocket was about $100 dollars and some change. The dogs were treated better than cats like him. They even got about 3 times his pay!! It was probably due to his boss having ties to a rogue canine street gang. This information was from a few rumors he heard from friends, and it sure seemed true. The boss was like a best friend toward dogs, but treated cats like dirt. Especially him, today he literally had to "deal with his shit" when his boss used the bathroom and the toilet broke. Guess who had to fix it? On the bright side, he had some money, and he was going home to the only people who loved him in the whole, wide world, his family.

He was only a hop, jump, and skip away from his house. It was a broken down apartment, which housed a family of four, but only had one bedroom, a miniscule living room, and a busted bathroom with a toilet which always needed fixing. He had a smile on his face when he quickly checked the mailbox by the front door, hoping for a check. There were the opposite, bills. He sighed as he picked them up and opened the front door. He stopped when he noticed a splotch of red on the door knob. In the back his mind, he felt that when he opened this door, he would regret even coming in. Nah, he was being paranoid. He pushed open the door.

There was barren and there was bright, scarlet red all over the filthy, disgusting carpet. He now knew that something was definitely going on. He looked toward the TV, and saw his father covered in blood. He walked over to get a closer look, which he would never wish he had done. There was a pleading, begging look on his father's dead face and a gigantic hole where his chest and belly belonged. Replaced with it was a huge pool of blood and disfigured organs.

"Logan….."

The young lion quickly glanced around the living room. He thought he was hearing things. It was nothing, the whole room was empty. Tears started running down his face. All that was left was his mother and his sister. He hoped and prayed that they didn't reach the same fate as his father.

"Logan…."

He turned around again. He heart began racing as he searched around for the source of that noise. He went into the kitchen and found his mother on the floor covered in blood. Her fresh white fur was splotched with red, and a dead, scared look was in her eyes. There was a strange, white substance covered all over her body and there was a clutter of condoms on the floor in front of her. Logan was immensely disgusted.

"Sweet God, Mother, are you okay?!!" Logan said to his mother.

"Th-they raped me…………I-I-I can't breathe…."

"Mom!!! You're gonna be OK!!!! MOM!!!!" Logan screamed.

"Logan……help…me….." and with that, his mother's body went perfectly still.

He eyes said nothing but death, and all of the sudden Logan felt a strange cold aura coming from his mother's body. He stumbled away from her, deep in shock. Everything around him went blurry, his vision became dizzy, and he began to have difficulty breathing. He staggered toward the living room again, this time noticing his sister's decapitated head lying on the ground not far from his father. In a humongous distress, he sprinted out of the house and ran.

He did not stop for approximately 2 hours; he ran full speed, with all his might for about 20 miles, not even knowing what he was doing. On and on, thru different streets and roads, he ran on. Many people saw him, some even tried to stop him, but it was like they weren't even there. It was only him, a road, and behind him, a pool of his family's blood rushed after him. When he did finally stop, he quickly passed out and slept straight thru for 2 days. Every know and then he would whimper out:

" Am….I…..lost?"

He finally woke up. He wiped his face, due to it being covered with tears and blood. He got up off the cold, concrete ground he was lying on. He felt a sharp pain in his upper back. He touched his back and found that a small, piece of bone-like material was growing out of it. His hand slid down the rest of his back, and he found another one, a few inches beside the other one.

"…WHAT THE HELL," Logan screamed. "Am I about to die like the rest of my family?!!!!"

He became frightened. He tried to rip out the stubs in his back, but did not prevail; however, they stared to bleed and began to enlarge. He became terrified and began to think he was hallucinating. The more he screwed with his back, the angrier and more frantic he became. Suddenly he heard something. He turned around and saw somebody at the end of the street.

"This has to be a nightmare. It has to be. Maybe she can get me out of this."

He walked toward a girl sitting on the other side of the street. He noticed that she was crying loudly. The earsplitting pain drove him insane, but he continued on toward her. As he got closer, he began to feel light-headed. It grew worse when he got nearer.

"Whoa, I feel nauseous. What is going on? Ugh. Why the hell is she crying…."

He was finally right in front of her. He stared the young woman in the face. She was a beautiful white jaguar who had a few marks and scars all over her body. Her clothes were torn, and she was crying frantically. She looked up at him, her face covered in tears and blood. Then she screamed in a hideous demonic voice:

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Logan Kross immediately blacked out


	3. Chapter 2: Sahara Marquez

"Hey, Sahara? Remember that weird scream you can do that can kill people? I think it's time to use it."

It was 5:00 AM, almost dawn. Two cats were surrounded by a group of dogs, wearing black riot-gear like clothing. The girl, Sahara Marquez, was a pretty, young white leopard. She had a bothered look on her face, due to her older brother, her caretaker since birth, was being held at gunpoint. Sahara was wearing jeans, and a small white T-shirt, with a pair of white pair of tennis shoes. Her brother, however, looking like he just crawled out of bed, wore a pair of pajama pants, no shirt, and no shoes.

Sahara's brother looked the man with his gun at his head firmly.  
"Look, keep my sister out of this. This is my problem. Keep her out of it."

The black Labrador holding the glock to Sahara's brother's head started laughing heartily. He seemed to be the leader of the group. "HA!! You really think I want your little skank of a sister?! Then again…I am a little horny. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I fucked her right in front of you." The Labrador laughed menacingly.

The Lab ordered one of his black clad cohorts to bring Sahara over to him. He then started groping her, and suddenly kissed her, his tongue wedged in her mouth. Sahara's tried pushing him away, however her efforts were powerless. Nonetheless, her brother became consumed with rage. Any care for his own well being was replaced with the sudden urge to brutally murder the black Labrador. Thinking The Lab was too busy mouth-raping his sister, he lunged at him. The Lab knew this was coming all along.

He quickly pushed Sahara off of him and pistol-whipped Sahara's brother swiftly upon the back of his head. He fell upon his knees, the back of his head dripping with blood. He turned toward Sahara, and spoke his final words.

"Goodbye Sahara. I know I'll see you again. I love yo-"

A bullet cut off his words. His blood covered the pavement as his body slid from his hands and knees to the ground. The floor was the only thing that held him now. The dogs that had executed him laughed at his cold, lifeless body. Sahara could only watch in awe as the dogs started kicking her brother's body. Some of them even spit on his corpse. One guy pulled out a match and burned his body. The black Lab laughed thru it all, then noticed Sahara standing away from the group, in amazement.

"Well, I think you'll forget about your arrogant brother after you take a trip to my bedroom with me, " He said, walking toward Sahara with a strange look in his eyes "And I think me and all my friends here deserve a little 'sexual healing'." All the dogs started to chuckle and lick their lips at Sahara.

"Stay away from me you filthy mutts!!" Sahara screamed, while smacking the dog's ringleader across the face.

The Lab covered his face, then glared at Sahara, pulling out his gun again. Sahara didn't even give him a chance to speak. She screeched as hard as she could. The dogs covered their ears, though blood poured out of them. They all fell to the ground, their noses, eyes, and mouth, spewing out blood. Sahara took advantage of the dogs' pain-fest, stopped screaming and ran away as quickly as possible.

She ran about a mile away from the dogs and stopped a street corner. She noticed that the sun was rising. She fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. She sat there, thinking of her beloved brother. The only person who cared for her all her life, though she was an orphan, her older brother was her family. Now he was gone. Sahara started weeping harder, until she noticed somebody standing in front of her. She looked up, and saw that it was the black Lab again!! She screamed at the top of her lungs. The figure fell to the ground. She rapidly jumped up at looked at the figure.

Sahara was seeing things, it wasn't a dog at all, it was a lion-boy. His fast-food uniform was covered in blood, although he wasn't cut or anything, except he was bleeding out of his ears.

"Oh my god. Hey are you OK?!!" Sahara said, shaking him hard.

"Ugh….what the hell….my ears…" The lion said, sitting up.

"What's your name?" asked Sahara.

"Logan….Logan Kross…." The Lion answered drowsily.

"You sure you're okay?" Sahara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Logan answered.

Sahara stared at the Lion. He seemed upset about something.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" She asked.

Logan miserably looked at her. "I came home from work. I went home, and when I opened my front door, I noticed blood was on it. I walked in and found my father's chest blown out." Tears started running down Logan's face. "My mother had been raped, and someone decapitated my 7-year old little sister. I don't know who did it, probably some dog-street gang. I ran out the house; don't know where I went, or how long I ran." Logan looked perplexed for a minute. "After that, I think I passed out….then I saw something….I don't exactly remember."

Sahara could say nothing as he watched Logan cry in silence. She had no family to begin with, so he was better off than her.

"Where did you live at?" Sahara asked, curiously.

"The Cat-Curbs. We weren't exactly rich." Logan answered.

Wow. Sahara knew that the Cat-Curbs weren't a pleasant place to live. Everybody there was poor as hell; there were barely any rooms in the houses. Many cats had to share like 20 people a room!! No air-conditioning or heat, or a fridge. Sahara was never really poor. Her brother took part in a rogue street gang of cats. The "Cavaliers" they were called. Although her brother sold drugs, robbed dog-owned banks and stole from dogs, they lived in a decent house, with all the necessities, had all the things she wanted. Although what her brother did was wrong, and it could get them both killed, it paid the bills, and got them everything they wanted. Then again, all those crimes he did caught up with him during that confrontation with the Dogs of Death gang earlier. His misdeeds were the sole cause of them trying to kill him in the first place.

Logan suddenly jumped up. He put his hand against his ear. He seemed to have heard something. He looked a little upset.

"What's wrong?!" Sahara asked Logan, confused.

"You didn't hear that?!!" Logan answered, anxiously.

"What did you hear? What the hell are you talking about?! Did my screaming screw up your hearing or something?!!" Sahara answered back, confused even more.

"A gunshot!!! How couldn't you have heard it!! Listen closely!!!!" Logan said.

Sahara listened. Nothing happened. She heard nothing but the breeze thru the air and the occasional scream of a child.

_"Watch it with that gun dumb-ass!!! You trying to scare away that our target?!!"_

Somebody in the distance was screaming at someone.

"Well, I heard that." Sahara told Logan.

"I'm gonna go investigate." Logan said to Sahara, walking toward an alley.

"Are you insane?!! Those guys who were talking obviously have guns!! And they probably dogs!!!" Sahara screamed at Logan.

Too late. He was out of her sight. She was concerned that those dogs might be the same ones who attacked her and her brother. She decided not to follow him, for she was  
too afraid. She stared at the alley that Logan had ran into.

"I wonder what the hell we cats ever did to dogs to make them hate us so much." Sahara said to herself.

"Whatever it was, they sure got us back. And then some." And with that, Sahara broke down and cried again.


End file.
